Amor eterno
by Flaky626
Summary: un amor  que trasiende de la tragedia y la eternidad pero no me crean a mi pasen a leerlo
1. Chapter 1

Silencio.

Es todo lo que quedaba tras la batalla.

Una nación entera había sucumbido al poder de un solo hombre. Una máquina de matar perfecta.

La luna llena iluminaba la brillante sangre que cubría el suelo, las paredes, los cuerpos inertes y amputados. Aquella imagen le era gloriosa. Gracias al fruto de sus manos, había conseguido una hazaña que se recordaría durante siglos.

Altivo, fue recorriendo lo que era ahora sus dominios. Todo era perfecto, hasta que un pequeño detalle llamo su atención. Un sollozo se oía en la lejanía.

-Vaya, juraría que había acabado con todos. Bueno, eso tiene remedio.

Siguiendo el sonido, llegó hasta una casa medio demolida. De un golpe abrió de par en par la puerta, dejando que la luz de la luna penetrase en su interior.

En medio de la sala, se encontraban 2 cadáveres descuartizados. Entre ellos, una niña sujetaba un osito de peluche.

-Asique eras tú la que perturbaba el esplendido silencio de la conquista. Supongo que esos son tus padres. No deberías llorar por ellos, pronto os reuniréis.

Rápidamente saco una navaja atacando por sorpresa a la indefensa niña, pero justo antes de clavar sus mortíferas armas en su piel, se quedo paralizado.

Aquella niña no lloraba de miedo, ni siquiera se movió para intentar defenderse. Estaba sentada, tranquila, mirando fijamente al despiadado asesino. Sonriente.

-De qué demonios te ríes? Acaso no me tienes miedo?

-Tú pelo tiene un color extraño. Y brilla por la luna.

Aquella respuesta le desconcertó. Cualquier ser consciente de su situación habría suplicado por su vida cayendo en la más profunda desesperación. Pero aquella niña no le temía. Una extraña curiosidad lleno su mente. Guardando las armas, se apartó de la puerta, saliendo de la casa.

-Ven. Sal a la calle para que te pueda ver mejor.

Poniéndose de pie, y arrastrando su osito de peluche, esquivó los cuerpos para salir de aquella casa. No mostró en ningún momento miedo hacia él, o hacia la precaria situación en la que se encontraba. Solo se limitó a obedecer, parándose junto a él. Sonriente.

Iluminado por la luz, Flippy pudo observar aqula pequeña y frágil cuerpo. Era una niña de piel blanca, esbelta y fina. Sus cabellos manchados por la sangre, eran rojizos como el fuego. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fueron sus brillantes ojos. Inmensamente carmesi. Inmensamente inocentes.

-Cuántos años tienes?

-8 años-respondio con una sonrisa-y tu?

-amm 15 y cómo te llamas? Lo sabes?

-Sí. Me llamo Flaky. Y tú?

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la inexpresiva cara de Flippy. Rápidamente atacó a la muchacha de nuevo, pero esta siguió sin moverse.

No llegó a tocarle. Permaneció sujetando su peluche. Sonriente.

-Por qué no me tienes miedo?

- No lo sé.

Levantó a la pequeña niña. Agarrándola como si se tratase de un saco, la colocó en sus hombros. Flippy siguió patrullando el pueblo sin decir nada. Miraba de vez en cuando a la joven Flaky, para ver si por fin sentía miedo. Estaba observando los cadáveres de sus vecinos y de sus antiguos amigos.

Tranquila, agarrando de la pata a su osito de peluche. Sonriente.

Al día siguiente.

-Pero estas loco o qué? Esto no es un juego, y mucho menos un sitio donde cuidar de una bebé!

-No lo tienes que cuidar, solo no le pegues si le ves por ahí andando, ahora es mi nuevo juguete.

-Já. Espero que te canses de él cuanto antes. Solo nos retrasará en nuestras misiones. En qué demonios estarías pensando anoche. Debiste matarla junto a los demás.

-Riuk, déjalo. No me importa que Flippy la tenga. Es tan solo un capricho. Cuando se canse de ella podrás experimentar con un nuevo sujeto. Míralo más como una inversión.

-Pero! Aaahh, hacer lo que queráis, a mí ya no me importa.

Marchándose de la sala, Flippy agradeció al coronel el permitirle esa tontería. No tenía otro nombre.

Cuando entró en su habitacion, la pequeña Flaky estaba dormida en su cama, abrazando tiernamente el osito. Sonriente.

Flippy comenzó a trabajar en su nueva estategia perdiendo la loción del tiempo.

La Pequeña pelirroja, se incorporó quedándose sentada, mientras se frotaba sus ojos. Bostezando, empezó a mirar la habitación donde había pasado la noche. Era un lugar muy oscuro. Solo unas velas iluminaban una mesa.

Realmente a Flippy le encantaban, pero la joven Flaky no lo entendería hasta pasados muchos años.

Deslizándose hasta tocar el suelo con sus pequeños pies, Flaky caminó hacia la iluminada mesa. Cuando llegó, permaneció quieta, con la cabeza elevada, observando curiosa el impasible movimiento de su nuevo amigo. Sonriente.

Tras unos minutos, sintió un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda. Jalando de la chaqueta, sacó de su profunda concentración a Flippy.

-Tengo ganas de hacer pipi.

-Pos bien por ti, qué quieres? Un premio? No me distraigas, estoy con algo mucho más importante que tu propia vida niñata.

-Pero…tengo ganas de pipi.

-He dicho que no me molestes más! Sal de la habitación y a mano derecha encontrarás el baño!

-Gracias

Con su pequeño peluche, se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitacion. Flippy quedo por un instante anonadado. Le había agradecido esa estupidez. Sin darle mayor importancia reanudó su minucioso trabajo.

Saliendo por la puerta entreabierta, descubrió un largo pasillo mucho más iluminado. Despacio pero firme, fue recorriéndolo a la vez que escuchaba varias conversaciones al final del todo.

Una puerta quedaba a la derecha, tal y como le habían indicado. Empujando con debilidad, consiguió entrar en el baño, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

No había nadie, así que dejando a Tedy, su osito de peluche, en el bidel.

Aliviada por fin, volvió a abrazar a Tedy y se quedó mirando la puerta. No podía abrirla. Necesitaba una silla. Por suerte, había una cesta donde el resto del equipo, dejaba la ropa sucia. Dándole la vuelta, pudo pararse encima y volver a abrir la puerta.

Asomando la cabecita, comprobó que no había nadie en el pasillo. Correteando por él, se dirigió de nuevo a la habitacion. No conocía ningún otro sitió al que volver. Al entrar, vio que nada había cambiado, todo seguía en su sitio. Sin perturbar a su nuevo amigo se volvió a colocar a su lado. Sonriente.

-Puedo ver qué haces?

-Para qué? Tu ínfima consciencia no entendería nada de lo que pudieras ver.

-Me puedes enseñar

Sería una pérdida de tiempo. Pero no pudo evitar subirle a la mesa, tras ver su rostro. Esos ojos iluminados por la luz de las velas, ilusionados por descubrir que era lo que tanto le entretenía. Y su permanente sonrisa. Acaso nunca la perdería? Eran demasiado distintos, pero no podía evitar verse a sí mismo cuando aún era un niño.

-No toques nada ni me molestes, si lo haces te mataré, entiendes niñata?

-Sí !

No volvió a pronunciar palabra durante toda la mañana. Solo observaba feliz como poco a poco se construían los sobrepensados planes de su amigo.

Silencio.

Pasaron las horas. Poco a poco un pequeño ruido iba aumentando en la habitacion. No estaba siendo producido por Flippy. Molesto, miró fijamente a la niña. Su estomago no se callaba por mucho que le mirase mal. Suspirando, decidió tomarse un descanso.

Bajó de nuevo a Flaky al suelo.

-Ven enana. Me estas molestando con tu estúpida necesidad de comer. A ver si ha sobrado algo de los demás para ti.

Flippy caminó sin fijarse más en la pequeña Flaky. No le importaba si se perdía por la estancia mientras le seguía hasta la casi olvidada cocina para él.

Sin separarse mucho de su amigo peliverde, Flaky y Tedy miraban con los brillantes ojos todas las dependencias por las que iban pasando.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, trepó una de las sillas y se sentó en la mesa, hipnotizada por las acciones de su amigo. Sonriente.

Flippy no paraba de rebuscar en la nevera cualquier tipo de comida ya cocinada. Solo encontró medio filete empanado y media mandarina.

-"Esto bastará para una niña pequeña"

Sacándolo, se dirigió hasta la mesa donde lo depositó sin delicadeza alguna.

-come de una vez.

-Y los cubiertos?

-Ten y come maldita sea!

Un suspiro salió de su boca. Aquella niña realmente le sacaba de quicio y, a la vez, le agradaba.

Se sentó a su lado, observando cómo se llevaba pequeños trozos de comida a su boca. Le costaba manejar los cubiertos, pero aprendía rápido a moverlos correctamente. Quizás no era tan tonta como parecía. No era de una familia de soldados, por lo que no estaba obligada a saber cuidarse por sí misma, sin embargo, tampoco se comportaba como una cria. Era algo más madura, demasiado tranquila para solo tener 8 años. Sí sobrevivía, quizás con el tiempo le enseñase a defenderse.

-"En qué demonios estoy pensando? Me he debido romper la cabeza. Yo enseñar a esta? Para qué?"

Cuando terminó de comer, permaneció cayada, mirando a los inexpresivos ojos del peliverde. Flippy se perdía en esos carmesi ojos. Transmitían tanta tranquilidad, tanta inocencia, tanto calor.

-Bien, vuelve a la habitacion mientras lavo los platos. Y no toques nada.

-Sí Flippy.

Empezó a recoger la mesa mientras la pequeña pelirroja corría en dirección al pasillo. Sonriente.

-veo que has hecho amistad con la chiquilla, Sargento Flippy.

-Ncht, qué quieres? No me molestes, estoy ocupado.

-Nada, solo te venia a recordar que me tienes que ayudar con una investigación.

-Ya lo sé, iré cuando limpie esto.

-Te estaré esperando entonces en el laboratorio. No tardes demasiado.

No le hacía gracia que le hablase así. Aunque fuese su compañero no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

Terminando en pocos minutos de lavar los cubiertos, se dirigió directamente al laboratorio. Se había olvidado de la pequeña pelusa que andaba suelta en su habitacion.

Flaky se sentó en la cama, esperando con impaciencia a que su amigo volviese y le aupase una vez más a la mesa. Al pasar media hora, vio que no volvería. Seguramente se había entretenido con otra cosa. Bajó de la cama con Tedy y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la cocina.

Ya no estaba allí. Una conversación a lo lejos llamó su atención. Creyendo que allí encontraría al peliverde, salió corriendo en su dirección.

Llegó hasta un gran salón. Dentro, había un grupo de personas, sentados alrededor de una mesa de cristal. Algunos hablaban, otros jugaban a las cartas y uno gritaba enfurecido.

-Seguro que has hecho trampas! no me creo que puedas volver a ganar!

-Hirashi, siégtate y dagme el dinego que te has apogstago.

-Pero chicos, a qué estáis de acuerdo conmigo?, ha hecho trampas, lo sé!

-Dale su dinero de una vez, quiero seguir jugando.

-Tú cállate! No le pienso dar ni una sola moneda! Ha hecho trampas!

-Hola.

Todos se voltearon, extrañados de aquel saludo.

-Eh? Y quién cojones eres tú eh?

-Me llamo Flaky.

-Y a mí que me cue…gggg

Mouse-k bom estaba estrangulando a Hirashi mientras cogía el dinero de su bolsillo. Tras contar que había cogido la suma de la apuesta, le lanzó contra la pared.

-Cof, cof…maldito… has usado a la enana para que me distraiga!

- Un buen sogdado debe estag siempre atento.

Sin hacer caso al alboroto que estaba montando la pareja, Flaky se acercó hasta la mesa. Miraba uno a uno buscando entre ellos a Flippy, aunque no lo encontró.

-Bueno, y qué hacemos con ella? Se supone que ha descubierto nuestro escondite jejeje. Deberíamos matarlo.

-Egso sí que es una pégdida de tiempo. Dejádmelo a mí, si lo alquilamos seguro que ganagmos mucho dinero. Conozco a mucha gente que pagaría bien por teneg una noche a una niña como esta.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras el grupo discutía que hacer con la joven pelirroja, Sneaky la recogió entre sus brazos y se la llevó del salón.

En medio del pasillo.

-No creo que hayas descubierto la guarida por tus propios medios, dime, qué haces aquí?

-Busco a Flippy.

-Estará en el laboratorio con Riuk. De qué le conoces pequeña?

-Él es mi amigo.

-No lo creo, no tiene amigos. Y nunca los tendrá. Lástima, morirás entonces. Aunque no por las manos de los cazurros del salón. Ven, te llevaré a su habitacion. Tendrás que esperarle allí solo.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitacion, pero solo uno quedó encerrado dentro. Aburrido por no poder seguir explorando, Flaky empezó a jugar con su peluche.

Las horas pasaban y la pequeña niña de ojos carmesi se quedó dormida subida en la cama. Sonriente.

El experimento había sido todo un éxito. Cansado por estar trabajando tanto tiempo, Flippy volvió a su habitacion. Al abrir la puerta, por un instinto de supervivencia, no acabo con la vida del cansado pelirroja por poco. Amenazaba con una navaja dispuesto a clavarsela en la espada. Había olvidado que tenía una nueva mascota. Cerró sin hacer ruido la puerta y se sentó de nuevo en su mesa, trabajando para sus propios intereses.

Una tormenta se desató en plena madrugada, despertando a la pequeña Flaky.

-Flippy?

Flaky buscaba a su compañero. En sus cristalinos ojos se percibía un miedo que crecía alimentado por los poderosos truenos.

Asustada, agarra con fuerza su osito de peluche.

-Flippy?

El silencio se adueña del lugar, y la pequeña Flaky se asusta cada vez más. Una sombra pasa por debajo de la puerta. Temerosa, se baja de la cama y se esconde debajo de ella. Apretando fuertemente el osito contras su minúsculo cuerpo, no encontraba a nadie en la sala.

-Flippy!..ven Flippy! Tengo miedo .

Temblorosa cierra los ojos rezando por que ningún monstruo venga a llevársela. Durante todo el día, nadie había venido al cuarto a visitarle. Seguía escondida bajo la cama, aguardado por un alma cálida que le rescatase de aquel lugar.

El tiempo transcurría imparable. Definitivamente nadie vendría por ella. Pero necesitaba con urgencia salir de esa habitación. Muy despacio, asomó primero su osito de peluche. Al ver que no le pasaba nada, se atrevió a salir de debajo de la cama. Se quedo parada, abrazando con fuerza su osito mientras se rascaba el pie con el dedo gordo del otro.

No haba monstruos en la habitación. Acercándose a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no llegaba, necesitaba pararse en algo más alto. Buscó hasta que encontró una silla. Poco a poco fue empujándola hasta dejarla al lado de la puerta. Subiéndose a está con dificultad, consiguió agarrar el pomo y entornar la puerta. Rápidamente se bajó y se puso detrás de la silla, temerosa de que algo entrase ahora por la puerta y se la llevase.

-No te preocupes Tedy, no te harán daño .

Volviendo a coger confianzas, la pequeña Flaky se acercó a la puerta, asomando levemente un ojito. El pasillo estaba oscuro, pero no había nadie. Aparatando la silla, abrió por completo la puerta.

Al salir de la habitación, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. El pasillo era demasiado largo para recorrerlo ella solo.

-Vienes conmigo Tedy?

La pequeña oso movió su cabeza afirmando.

Los dos juntos marcharon por el oscuro pasillo, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Finalmente llegaron hasta el salón.

No había nadie. Las paredes se llenaban de sombras proyectadas por los relámpagos de la tormenta. Flaky se asustaba cada vez más. Donde estaba su amigo? No podía encontrarle.

Espero sentada un rato en un sofá, sola, intentando tranquilizar sus miedos mientras hablaba a su osito.

La tormenta estaba perdiendo fuerza. Confiada en que todo pasaría en poco tiempo, la pequeña Flaky volvió a recorrer el pasillo, en dirección a la habitacion, pero cuando llegó a está, no entró.

Y si un monstruo se había colado mientras no estaba? decidió seguir caminando por el pasillo hasta la siguiente puerta.

Una vez que la alcanzó, se paró frente a ella. Reuniendo todo el valor del que disponía, Flaky se atrevió a llamar a la puerta.

Toc Toc Toc…

-Flippy? tengo miedo...me abres la puerta?

Tenía miedo de regresar sola a su habitación, pero el sueño cerraba sus ojitos. Si su sargento no le abría la puerta, se dormiría en el suelo, con Tedy como único protector.

Mirando la infinidad del oscuro pasillo, volvió a llamar con fuerza.

Toc Toc Toc…

El sueño apremiaba, al igual que el temor de atraer algún monstruo con el sonido del golpeteo.

-Flippy? estás ahí? tengo miedo...y también sueño. Podemos pasar Tedy y yo?

Ahora entendía porque nadie había ido a buscarle a su habitación. Flippy no se encontraba en aquel lugar. Se había marchado y no sabía a dónde ni cuándo volvería. Ya era muy tarde y aun no había vuelto. Se abría olvidado de su amiga pelirroja?

Nadie le abriría la puerta a la pequeña Flaky. Debería retroceder sola hasta su habitación si quería dormir en algún lugar que conociese. Lentamente se dispuso a emprender el camino, con Tedy a su lado.

Sus pequeñas piernas le temblaban. No quería volver a su habitación. Finalmente se tumbó enfrente de la puerta, abrazando fuertemente a su osito de peluche. No pudo evitar quedarse dormida allí, sola en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Listo, ahora si quiere reproducir el experimento tendrá que volverme a avisar. No me fió que maneje él solo todas estas cosas.

Flippy había vuelto al laboratorio. Sin Riuk presente, podía manipular todos los archivos de los experimentos a su favor.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que vuelva si no quiero que algún sonámbulo me vea por acá.

Recorriendo todas las dependencias de la guarida, Flippy retornó a su habitacion. No llego a entrar, parándose en la puerta. Observaba un pequeño bulto en el suelo, cerca de la habitación de Sneaky.

Se acercó lentamente. Cuando se paró enfrente, solo puedo suspirar enojado.

-Se puede saber que haces ahí tumbada enana?

-Eh?

-Deberías estar durmiendo en la habitacion. Qué haces fuera?

Flaky se levantó rápidamente, abrazando una de las piernas de Flippy. Sonriente.

-Flippy! Tenía miedo! Y te he estado buscando!

-A mí? Se puede saber para qué? Eres imbécil, anda, vuelve ahora mismo a la habitacion.

-Vendrás conmigo ?

-Claro, donde crees si no que pasare la noche? Para algo es mi cuarto.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la pequeña abraza fuertemente a Tedy, mientras que con su otra mano, agarra fuertemente uno de los dedos de su amigo.

-"Desde cuando tiene tanta confianza la enana esta conmigo? Se está convirtiendo en un estorbo"

Juntos volvieron a entrar en la habitacion.

Aupándolo hasta la cama, lo tumbó sobre esta y se dirigió de nuevo a su mesa. Ahora si podría seguir con su trabajo sin preocuparse por las mezquinas ideas de su compañero.

Flaky cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero el miedo volvía a su pequeño cuerpo.

-Flippy?

-Ahora qué? No te tengo dicho que no me molestes cuando estoy trabajando? Es tarde, duérmete!

-No puedo. Tengo miedo .

-Antes cuando te deje si podías dormir. No ha cambiado nada, asique duérmete otra vez!

-Pero…Tengo miedo!

La sonrisa de la pequeña Flaky se desvaneció. Temblaba como un flan al ver que ni si quiera su amigo le ayudaría.

Suspirando, Flippy se colocó a su lado.

Por fin había perdido esa estúpida sonrisa. Ahora que no la tenía, no se sentía mejor. Creyó que cuando esa pequeña niña se diese cuenta de que estaba sola, él sería feliz por su desdicha, pero no fue así.

-"Realmente me he tenido que golpear la cabeza. Por qué estoy haciendo todo esto?"

-Flippy?

-No te acostumbres. Me quedaré sentado hasta que te duermas. Después seguiré con mi trabajo. Si mañana me vuelves a molestar te mataré.

Una nueva sonrisa iluminó la cara de la pelirroja. Rápidamente se abrazó a Flippy, acomodándose entre sus piernas y su pecho.

Su fino cuerpo entró en contacto directo con el pecho de Flippy, provocándole un respingo.

-Flippy? Estas bien ?

-Maldita cria, ten cuidado con lo que haces!

-Lo siento.

-Anda, duérmete!

Era cálido. Su pequeño cuerpo desprendía una calidez infinita hacia su corazón. Penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Un calor que hacia demasiados años que no sentía.

Era una sensación extraña, desagradable al principio. Le recordaba su parte sensible. No había conseguido ser una completa maquina asesina. Pero a la vez le agradaba. Le hacía sentir vivo y completo.

Un simple abrazo, una simple caricia. Durante años estuvo anhelando que sus padres se lo diesen, pero nunca llegó…

Poco a poco la pequeña Flaky se fue durmiendo en sus brazos, apoyando su cara en el corazón. Sonriente.

-Pequeña niñata.

Susurró al tiempo que se tumbaba para que estuviese más cómodo, sin apartar su corazón de él. Quería parar el tiempo en ese instante.

Desde entonces, todas las noches "dormía" con su pequeña mascota, soñando que por una vez, él también era pequeño. Era querido por los suyos.

Todo era perfecto en aquella sala, en la más profunda oscuridad y envueltos por el silencio.

Silencio.

Eso es lo que había perdido hace 3 años.

La pequeña pelirroja de ojos carmesi había crecido en la guarida. Al principio no daba mucha guerra. Pero sin poder evitarlo se habían sumado pequeñas responsabilidades día a día. No eran muchas, pero le molestaba tener que hacerlas. Comprar nueva ropa, responder a sus preguntas, comprar más ropa, responder a más preguntas...

-Vale a lo mejor no es tanto, pero no puedes hacerlo tú?

-Es tu mascota Flippy, no lo pienso cuidar por ti.

-Pero tú eres una chica, seguro que puedes hacer de madre de vez en cuando.

Nunca más volvió a molestar a La general. Aquella conversación provocó tal ira en esa mujer que todo El peloton pagó las consecuencias. Entre todos cuidarían a la pequeña Flaky y se encargarían de sus propias habitaciones. Se había acabado eso de tener una sirvienta en el grupo.

-Buenos días gente! Que hay hoy para desayunar ?

-Nada….te lo vas a hacer tú solita…así no tendremos que cocinar para ti. Quién le enseña?

-El que ingvegnta expegimenta.

-eso no vale Mouse-k bom! Yo solo he dicho lo que todo el grupo piensa.

-Como siempre.

- Algún problema eh?

-Yo me encargo.

-Gracias tío Riuk.

El resto del grupo siguió desayunando, ajeno a las lecciones de Riuk.

-De nada pequeña, ya me pagarás algún día estos pequeños favores.

-No tengo dinero, asique dudo que te lo pueda pagar tío.

-Ya se verá, ahora atiende para que la próxima vez puedas hacerlo tú

Flaky aprendía rápido. Su mente era como una esponja y absorbía todos los conocimientos nuevos que pudiese.

Con el desayuno ya preparado, se sentó en la mesa junto al resto del grupo. Ella ya era uno más en ese escuadron, aunque muchos de sus miembros aun no le aceptaban como tal.

-He pequeña, no te sientes ahí. Ese sitio está reservado.

-Para quién? Ya estamos todos en la mesa.

-Para el aire, asique bájate.

-veo que no soportas a las niñas pequeñas Toshio.

- Y por qué debería? Son una debilidad, y encima esta es una desagradecida.

-No lo soy !

-Está bien Flaky, no te enfades. Ven, siéntate a mi lado

De mala gana, la joven Flaky se sentó a su lado. No pronunció palabra mientras desayunaba, deseando acabar cuanto antes y volver junto a su sargento.

Casi atragantado con la tostada, Flaky se levantó dejando los platos en el fregadero, dispuesto a marcharse a la habitacion. Sonriente.

-Enana, tienes que lavarlos primero!

-No se puedo lavar los platos .

-Mequetrefe! Imbécil! Enana! Inútil! Piojo…ggg.

Una vez más Mouse-k bom estrangulaba a Hirashi, mientras continuaba apaciguadamente con su desayuno.


	3. Chapter 3

Sin hacer caso, la pelirroja corrió hasta la habitacion, cerrando tras de sí con un portazo.

-Niña! No hagas tanto ruido! Como quieres que te lo diga! Me estás hartando!

-No es mi culpa, estaba escapando de Hirashi .

-Pues córtale la cabeza, así no podrá correr detrás de ti….y a mí no me molestarás!

-Está bien, pero si luego viene a pegarme será tú culpa .

-A mi no me hables así, tenme respeto. Y además, sería tu culpa por no correr lo suficiente.

-Si Flippy. Sigues con las trampas?

-Sí, estoy diseñando una nueva que haga que caigan en un ataque del primer escuadron y…a ti qué te importa!

-jejeje nada.

Sacando una caja de debajo d la cama, la joven Flaky empieza a dibujar unos mapas con lo que conocía de los lugares que conocia. Sonriente.

-No, no me digas que ya estás con esa basura.

-No es basura, son planos algún dia hare atajos para ayudarle en sus ataques sorpresa!

-Niñato! Eso jamas funcionara además no creo necesitarlos! Insisto en que si tienes tiempo lo aproveches con algo más útil que esa bazofia. Ven, vamos a entrenar.

-Pero si es muy pronto, aun no son las 10.

-Me da igual, ampliamos la clase de hoy.

Cogiéndole del brazo, Flippy la arrastraba hasta las afueras del refugio.

Rodeados de un espeso bosque, Flippy continuó con su entrenamiento diario. Primero unas nociones teóricas sobre la defensa personal de un soldado. Después la puesta en práctica de lo aprendido. Todos los días eran iguales, Flaky ponía gran atención a la teoría pero a la hora de la práctica siempre tenía dificultades.

Primero, batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. No se le daba demasiado bien, pero al menos se defendía. Lo mejor que hacia dentro de este ámbito era esquivar.

-Vas mejorando, cada vez te mueves más rápido, pero aun no es suficiente

-Sí Flippy.

Segundo, batalla a distancia. Sin lugar a dudas, era lo que mejor se le daba. Su puntería era extraordinaria, capaz de acertar a un objetivo en movimiento a una distancia de 300 metros. Pocas veces fallaba, y esto enorgullecía a Flippy. Demostraba que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo enseñando a defenderse a la joven Flaky.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente. Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, Flaky se dejó caer en la hierba. Se sentía muy contenta con su entrenamiento. Pasar todo el día con su sargento era lo mejor para ella, aunque fuese de esa manera. Se tenía que esforzar mucho, pero estaba valiendo la pena. Su cuerpo quedó completamente inmóvil por el ejercicio. No podía moverse, aunque si le quedaba energías para un último movimiento. Sonreír.

-Anda, regresamos. Levántate.

-No puedo…no me responde mi cuerpo .

Cansada, y sobre la espalda de Flippy, era llevada hasta la habitacion.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, Flippy la dejó en el suelo. No quería que Hirashi les viese así.

-Deberías educar a esa mocosa!

-Lávate primero la boca y mírate a un espejo. Si tienes algún problema con ella, a mi no me hables. Vámonos Flaky.

Hirashi empezó a gritar y despotricar contra los dos, pero Flippy no perdería el tiempo con alguien inferior. Su paso era firme y decidido. Seguido de cerca por Flaky, llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitacion. Antes de entrar, Flippy lanzó una bomba de humo hacia Hirashi.

-QUÉEEE? Cof Cof….me las pagarás! Reza lo que sepas porque voy a gkjjkfjjkdj.

No era capaz de pronunciar una palabra comprensible. Estaba convulsionando en el suelo.

-Jajaja, muy buena Flippy.

-Ten cuidado porque a ti también te habrá fichado en su venganza.

-No me importa, has visto que patético ?

-Ya vale Flaky, no hay que reírse de las desgracias ajenas.

Era mentira, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su inexpresivo rostro. Disfrutaba hacer de rabiar a cualquiera. Y Hirashi era un objetivo muy fácil. La joven Flaky también disfrutaba con las peleas de Flippy. Ambos reían en el oscuro habitacion.

-Bueno, ya hemos tenido suficiente por ahora. Flaky, siéntate ahí y cierra los ojos.

-Sí Flippy

Flippy sacó un pequeño objeto del cajón de la mesa. Tranquilamente, se sentó a su lado sacando telescopio retactil y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Ya puedes mirar.

Sonriente abrió los ojos.

-Feliz cumpleaños niñata.

-Pero que es?

-Si le estiras de aquí, podrás ampliar tú visión agrandando las imágenes e inclusive yegar a ver las estrellas. Es algo así como una lupa muy sofisticada para que me puedas entender.

-Wow! Muchas gracias Flippy.

Flaky salió corriendo hacia la ventana, levantando la persiana para poder probar su nuevo regalo. Observó el bosque, cada vez más lejos. Sonriente.

-Pensé que te sería útil. Así podrás mejorar tus técnicas de ataque a larga distancia.

Estaba cambiando y lo sabía. Nunca antes había hecho regalos a nadie. Solo a su cadete. Pero no podría nunca admitirlo, debería seguir siendo el solitario y gruñón Sargento Flippy.

-"Nadie más que tú verá mi sonrisa. Solo tú que te has abierto por completo a mí, tienes este privilegio" Bueno, no pierdas el tiempo, el gas ya se habrá disipado. Ve a comer algo mientras prosigo con mi trampa.

-Está bien Flippy, muchas gracias !

Dándole antes un fuerte abrazo, Flaky sale corriendo por el pasillo, esquivando el convulsionante cuerpo de Hirashi.

-Demasiadas confianzas tiene mi cadete. En fin, veamos cómo puedo mejorarte esto.

Con los brazos extendidos como si fuese un avión, Flaky esquivaba a los miembros de El peloton que salían de la cocina. Ellos ya habían terminado de comer.

-Tendrás que hacerte tu propia comida, no ha sobrado mucho de lo nuestro.

-No importa, Tío Riuk me enseñó a cocinar. Ahora me hago algo .

- Qué es eso que asoma en tu bolsillo?

- Es una super-lupa! Y con ella podré ver lo que quiera tío Sneaky. Tú aun ves?

-Mmm…claro que sí, no estoy tan mal.

-Jijiji, de acuerdo, nos vemos luego .

Todos habían abandonado la cocina, menos Riuk. Esté se acercó a la joven Flaky.

-se te ve muy contenta.

-Sí, hoy es mi cumpleaños y tengo un regalo.

-Asique hoy es tu cumpleaños. Vaya, si es cierto que este mismo día viniste empapada de sangre. Bueno, entonces que te parece si yo te doy también un regalo.

-Sí? Tienes algo para mí?

-Seguramente tenga algo en mi laboratorio que te pueda gustar. Ven, vamos a buscarlo.

-Pero, Flippy dice que no puedo entrar allí .

-No pasará nada, vienes conmigo no? yo te protegeré y seguro que no le importa si vas acompañada

-Está bien, pero démonos prisa, tengo hambre.

Juntos bajaron hasta el laboratorio. Al principio Flaky tenía miedo de ese sitio. Había muchos más botes y mejunjes metidos en frascos, no reconocía a ninguna de las criaturas que allí habitaban. Todo tenía un aspecto tenebroso y moribundo.

Agarrado de la mano de Riuk, la joven Flaky exploraba con reticencia aquel lugar.

-Aquí trabajáis los dos? No es un sitio muy agradable la verdad.

-A mí me gusta mucho este lugar. Juntos podemos descubrir cosas muy interesantes. Algún día tú también estarás aquí

-No lo creo, a mí no me gusta investigar . Bueno, donde está mi regalo?

-Ahora mismo te lo doy, no te impacientes.

Riuk llevó a la joven Flaky hasta el final del laboratorio.

Había poca luz, pero se podía ver fácilmente una camilla vacía. Aupándolo, la sentó y empezó a quitarle la blusa.

-Me vas a regalar una nueva?

-Mi regalo es especial Flaky. Tan especial que lo recordarás el resto de tu vida

Prosiguió desnudando a la inocente pelirroja, tirando al suelo sus prendas.

-Tío, así tengo frío .

-No te preocupes, entrarás en calor créeme.

En ese instante, empezó a lamer su pequeño cuello. Le agarró con fuerza de los brazos impidiendo que se defendiese por ese acto. Con su lengua, fue lamiendo poco a poco todo su cuerpo.

-No! Basta! No quiero tu regalo, déjame ir !

Ya era demasiado tarde, y por mucho que gritase, nadie acudiría a salvarlo. Estaba a merced de la sucia y perversa mente de Riuk. Sin remordimientos acabó con la inocencia de la muchacha, como la vil rata que era.

-No ha estado mal. Me he sentido más prieto de lo que esperaba. Ya puedes irte, pero recuerda que esto será nuestro secreto, al menos claro, que prefieras morir enana.

Temblorosa, la joven Flaky se marcha lentamente mientras una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se reflejaba en la pálida cara de Riuk.

Nunca más volvería a bajar al laboratorio y mucho menos se acercaría a su tío. Deseaba llorar en ese instante, pero si alguien le veía podría enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Por fin llegó a la cocina. No tenía ganas de comer. Estaba revuelta, pero necesitaba quitarse el mal sabor. Husmeando en la nevera encontró un poco de leche. Cerró la nevera sin cogerla, le daba asco tan solo mirarla.

-Te estás tardando demasiado niñata. Ven, el coronel ha convocado una reunión. Tienes que quedarte en la habitacion.

Frotándose los ojos, asintió y se colocó al lado de su sargento. Sonriente.

No pronunció ninguna palabra por el camino. Era extraño, normalmente ya habría soltado alguna tontería. No sabía que era, pero algo no iba bien con su cadete.

-Ven.

Aupándolo hasta la mesa, Flippy empezó a mirarle a los ojos. Estaban acuosos. Suspirando, apartó el cabello de su cara.

-Qué ha pasado? Te has encontrado con Hirashi?

-No.

-Entonces?

-Nada.

-Nada. No tienes nada más que decirme?

-No.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo enana, asique dime que te ocurre o me voy a la reunión.

- Yo…yo…no me pasa nada.

Mentía, pero por alguna razón no quería decírselo. Qué le estaría ocultando?

Enfadado por su silencio, Flippy lo zarandeo, provocando que gritase de dolor.

-No seas tan exagerada, apenas te he hecho nada!

-Para! No me toques!

-Qué no te toque? Dime ahora mismo qué es lo que está pasando o te mató.

Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. El fino escudo que había creado se rompió tan fácilmente como su arte.

-Tío Riuk…me…ha prohibido que te lo diga. Él…me…me ha…

Su fina voz se quebró al tiempo que terminaba la frase.

Lentamente Flippy levantó las mangas de su blusa descubriendo los arañazos y mordeduras de su cuerpo. La ira recorría su artificial cuerpo. Como se atrevía a tocar a su cadete de esta forma. No tenía ningún derecho.

Colocando a Flaky en la cama, le susurró.

-No te preocupes Flaky. Haré que lo page. Nadie toca mis cosas sin mi permiso. Espérame aquí, cerraré con llave para que nadie entre, te lo prometo.

-No! No se lo digas, me matará si se entera que lo sabes!

-No si yo puedo evitarlo, esa sucia rata debe saber quién manda en este grupo.

-Pero!

Posando su mano en la cabellera rojiza, le despeluchó al tiempo que formaba una leve sonrisa.

Debía acudir a la reunión. Allí podría cantarle las cuarenta a Riuk si decía algo irritante. Y si no, a la salida, fijo acabaría con su estúpida risa.

-Aguanta como una valiente. Como yo te he enseñado, no tardaré mucho Flaky.

Temblorosa, asiente lentamente mientras se tumba de costado en la cama. Confiaba en su amigo. Siempre lo había hecho, por qué iba a ser distinto esta vez? Más que nunca le necesitaba.

Lentamente cerró la puerta de su habitacion, mirando por última vez el rostro de su cadete. Se esforzaba por mostrarle una leve sonrisa a pesar el dolor que tendría en su pequeño cuerpo. Sin lugar a dudas pagaría por lo que había hecho. Con paso apresurado, se dirigió a la sala de reuniones.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos estaban en sus correspondientes sitios. Incluso su ahora aberrado compañero. Cuando Flippy tomó asiento, el coronel empezó a explicarles el motivo de la reunión. Debían empezar buscar a los aliados del general tigre, para ello recorrerían los distintos países.

Flippy no escuchó nada más de aquella reunión. Solo tenía ojos y oídos para su compañero, pensando de qué forma podría arrinconarlo. La verdad es que no iba a ser una tarea fácil.

Riuk se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo acosado por las miradas de Flippy. Comprendió rápidamente que la pequeña muchacha había cantado.

-Y eso es todo. Alguna pregunta?

-Yo no entiendo para qué demonios perdemos el tiempo con esos bichos. Este plan es una mierda coronel, y tú un imbécil.

-Nadie tiene algo que decir?

-Y me ignora…bua

-Hirashi cállate!

-Qué te ocurre Flippy, te encuentro más ausente de lo normal en esta reunión

-Sabes perfectamente que me ocurre.

-Basta, no quiero peleas. Hirashi siento que no entiendas el cometido tan importante que lleváis sobre vuestras espaldas. Flippy, qué te ocurre?

-"Si saco el tema delante del coronel, seguramente no pueda atacar después a Riuk. Debo mantener las apariencias como siempre"

-Dice que sé lo que le pasa, quizás tenga que ver con la pequeña reunión que he tenido hace un momento con la joven Flaky

-"Maldita rata! Se me ha adelantado. Eres muy listo escudándote tras el coronel"

-Es eso lo qué te esta rondando por la cabeza Flippy? Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Nada que deba distraeros coronel.

-No, está bien. Contadme que ocurre. Me gusta que mi grupo esté lo mas unido posible y si para ello puedo ayudar no será ninguna distracción.

-Verás, antes de subir a la reunión he disfrutado del cuerpo de la pelirroja y creo que eso le ha molestado a mi compañero, aunque no entiendo por qué, la verdad.

-Entiendo.

-Cómo que entiendes? Y te parece normal? Riuk no tenía derecho a tocarle. No es su juguete, si no el mío.

-Entonces deberías haber cuidado mejor de tu mascota. Además, ya te ha durado mucho tiempo tu capricho. Y como bien dije en su día, es él quién lo heredará cuando te canses de jugar Flippy.

-Sí, pero aun no me he cansado. Exijo que me page lo que ha hecho.

-No. Yo no veo que haya hecho nada malo. Solo está empezando a tomar posesión de lo que es suyo Flippy. Tienes que aceptar que esa niña debe acabar como un experimento más. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor será para todos.

Pronunciando esto último, toda la organización fue abandonando lentamente la sala. Todos pensaban que la cosa no quedaría así, pero la palabra del coronel tenía que prevalecer por encima de todo.

-Puede que hoy te hayas librado, pero ten por seguro que obtendré mi venganza Riuk.

-Estaré esperándote Flippy, pero mientras tanto disfrutaré de la nueva compañía de aquella adorable joven de rojizos cabellos.

-Ni se te ocurra!

-Entonces date prisa en encontrar una solución al problema

Victorioso, Riuk dejó solo al peliverde en la sala. Sabía que tarde o temprano el conflicto llegaría, pero mientras eso no aconteciese, disfrutaría haciendo de rabiar a su compañero.

-No puedo permitirlo. Flaky no aguantará una segunda vez. Ni yo tampoco lo soportaría. Debo alejarla de él. Sea como sea.

Furioso, emprendió el camino de regreso a su habitacion, parándose enfrente de la puerta.

-Serénate, Flaky te necesita, ha estado sola todo este tiempo. Debes comportarte.

Un leve chasquido sonó, abriéndose poco a poco la puerta. Asomando la cabeza comprobó que seguía en la habitacion, sana y salva.

-Flippy?...Flippy!

Saltando de la cama, corrió hasta su preciado amigo dejándose caer por completo en sus brazos.

Flippy le agarró fuertemente, mientras acariciaba su larga melena. Juntos volvieron a sentarse en la cama, sentándolo encima suyo.

-No! Flippy…no.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada Flaky.

Rápidamente le sentó a su lado, sin dejar de abrazar su pequeño cuerpo.

-Todo está arreglado. No volverás a ver a Riuk. Tranquilízate.

-Gracias, pero, seguro no me matará? Ni volverá a hacerme eso?

-No. Te lo juro por mi vida Flaky, nunca lo permitiré.

Sintiéndose protegida, la joven Flaky se abrazó a su sargento, hundiendo su rojiza cabeza en su corazón.

Poco a poco, Flippy consiguió que ambos cuerpos descansasen tumbados. Sujetaba con ternura el tembloroso cuerpo de su cadete, aun atormentado por los sucesos.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la joven Flaky se quedó dormida abrazando a su compañero. De vez en cuando se oían sollozos.

-Está decidido. Es por su bien. Flaky…despierta…Flaky…

Su voz era suave. Entre abriendo los ojos la joven Flaky levantó la cabeza para buscar el brillo de las velas en los ojos de su preciado amigo.

-Flaky. Ven, tenemos que irnos.

-Eh? A dónde? Tengo sueño.

Era el viaje más largo que jamás había hecho la joven pelirroja. Por el camino, Flippy le explicó que tenían su primera misión juntos. Debían viajar hasta el país de harihama. Una vez llegasen, Flaky debería infiltrarse en una familia para recabar toda la información posible sobre ese país.

-Guau, de verdad el coronel confía tanto en mí?

-Sí, pero estarás sola Flaky. Yo tendré que volver a la guarida. Tendrás que usar todo lo que te enseñe. Cuando tengas suficiente información, volveré a recogerte. Entiendes?

-Sí, cuenta conmigo Flippy, no te fallaré, ya lo verás !

-Lo sé, no me has fallado durante todo este tiempo. Ahora calla, vamos a infiltrarnos.

Deslizándose como una sombra entre las murallas, penetraron en la villa sin ser vistos. Recorrieron varias calles antes de seleccionar la que parecía una familia tranquila y cariñosa. Debía elegir bien.

HAcerándose a la puerta, le depositó en el suelo y le dio un pequeño golpecillo en el mentón.

-Haz lo mejor que puedas Flaky. Y recuerda que más importante que la misión, es que tú permanezcas con vida.

-Sí , Flippy!

Hinchando sus pulmones de orgullo, la joven pelirroja permanecía parada frente a él. Denotaba gran valor al aceptar de esa forma la misión, y la repentina separación del equipo formado hace 3 años. Sus ojos brillaban más carmesi que nunca, iluminados por la luz de la luna. Aun le quedaba inocencia en su esbelto rostro. Siempre sonriente.

Flippy asintió y regreso marchandose entre las sombras. Flaky ya no podía verle, pero nunca dejo de mirar en la dirección en la que su sargento se marchó. Al igual que Flippy guardaba con sumo cuidado en su memoria, la última vez que vio la cara angelical de su cadete.

El trayecto a casa se le hizo eterno.

Por fin llegó a las dependencias de El peloton. Lentamente entró en su habitacion.

No estaba cansado, pero su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente hasta tumbarse en la cama. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar la noche pensando mientras Flaky dormía con él.

Frío.

Esa noche hacia frío. Un frío que se clavaba profundamente en su corazón, al no percibir más el calor de su pequeña cadete.

Enfurecido consigo mismo por abandonar a Flaky, igual que fue abandonado él por sus seres queridos, se levantó y empezó a tirar todo por los suelos. 2 de las 3 estanterías chocaron entre sí, se dirigía a la tercera estantería cuando se paró súbitamente.

Había pisado un objeto. Lo recogió con sumo cuidado, volviéndose a acostar en su vacia cama.

Abrazándolo fuertemente contra su corazón, empezó a sentir un leve calor. Nunca sería lo mismo que su cadete, pero ambos tenían algo en común. Nunca más volverían a verle.

A partir de ese día, todas las noches durmió abrazado a Tedy, el osito de peluche de su amada niñita.

Solo, en aquella sala, en la más profunda oscuridad y envuelto por el insoportable silencio.

Silencio.


	5. Chapter 5

Su mundo se volvió silencioso y oscuro hace ya 10 años atrás.

Con el tiempo le olvidaría, solo era un simple mortal que había coincidido con una de las mayores mentes del mundo de los soldados. Quizás necesitaría decenas de años, pero quería creer que lo conseguiría tarde o temprano.

El peloton había proseguido con sus planes. Ya habían reunido a 7 de los escuadrones enemigos, aunque no fue una tarea sencilla. La mayoría de los miembros perecieron durante sus capturas, algunos derrotados por los compañeros de los objetivos, otros habían muerto misteriosamente.

Ese era el caso de Riuk, que junto a Flippy, se habían enfrentado a un escuadron de 50 hombres. Según el informe que escribió Flippy a su regreso sin éxito, eran demasiado poderosos y crearon una emboscada de la cual Riuk no pudo escapar. El coronel no creía que eso fuese verdad pero el informe de Shizuko, su mayor espía, corroboraba dicho suceso.

-Estás seguro qué eso fue lo que paso?

-Sí, recuerdo perfectamente la situación,_Riuk subestimó a los soldados y pagó por ello._

-Entiendo. La general, convoca una reunión con los demás. Debo informarles de la situación actual.

Con la ayuda de Shizuko, La general reúne a los pocos supervivientes.

La sala estaba casi vacía, solo tres asientos eran ocupados. De pie permanecían La general y el Coronel.

-Me temo que traigo malas noticias. Hemos perdido otro miembro del grupo, como bien podéis observar.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en las caras de los presentes. Nadie de los que quedaban le soportaba.

-No seáis así, esto solo nos perjudica, os recuerdo que hemos llamado mucho la atención. De hecho, la reunión de hoy tiene que ver con esto último. Las aldeas temen que usemos el poder reunido tras estos duros años de trabajo y planean atacar en conjunto el escuadron.

Durante la reunión, el coronel detalló como defenderían la guarida. Cada miembro defendería un punto cardinal. Sneaky se encargaba del sur, Flippy del este, La general del norte, mientras que el coronel se encargaría del oeste. Shizuko se encargaría de vigilar el centro y de informar si se produjese algún incidente importante.

Dos días más tarde las aldeas se coordinaron para avanzar contra ellos. No combatirían juntos, pero si a la vez. Esto suponía una gran ventaja para El peloton, ya que no se comunicarían entre ellos, ni se encontrarían soldados de distintos países en la misma zona.

En el primer choque de la batalla, El peloton permaneció firme en sus puestos. Pero algo iba mal.

-Coronel, me temo que han conseguido infiltrarse.

-A quién han derrotado tan fácilmente para haber logrado penetrar en nuestras fuerzas?

-A nadie. _Sneaky nos ha traicionado, y se ha unido a sus fuerzas_. Le han debido perdonar a cambio de tal acto. _Pero lo importante es que se dirigen sin ningún obstáculo hacia nuestra guarida_.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargaré. Mientras el resto aguante todo irá bien.

-Estás solo, así _que procura no caer_, ya no hay más oportunidades de suplencias Flippy.

-Maldito Sneaky, tenía que actuar por el bien de su país, como siempre. Ya me encargaré de él cuando todo esto termine.

-_Al igual qué con Riuk?_ Ten cuidado, porque no pienso volver a defender un informe falso.

-Ja, lo sé. Pero esta vez creo que hasta el coronel estaría de acuerdo.

-Como veas, pero insisto en un pequeño detalle. _Primero deberás sobrevivir a la guerra tú solo_. Adiós.

-Sobrevivir yo solo…Eso es lo que llevo haciendo desde pequeño. Y hasta ahora no he tenido ningún problema. Una panda de mequetrefes no conseguirá vencerme.

Las batallas se desarrollaban en las distintas zonas. Eran sangrientas y desproporcionadas. Uno tras otro los cadáveres se apilaban en las sangrientas tierras, pero no paraban de llegar nuevos soldados que les sustituyesen.

-Jajaja intentadlo, cuantos más vengáis mayor será mi colección de cadaveres al acabar la batalla!

La lucha se prolongó durante muchas horas.

-Son demasiados, es qué no piensan nunca acabar de venir?

Finalmente, el ya no podría con todos. Eran demasiados para él a pesar de su astucia y sus armas ocultas.

-Shizuko!, informa al coronel, retrocedo a la guarida, necesito apoyo ahora mismo!

Nadie le contestaba. Se encontraba solo? No le extrañaba, su vida siempre había sido solitaria.

Poco pudo retroceder. En su retirada, varios soldados le cortaron el paso, una gran fosa se abrió entre ellos, donde se encontraba enterrado Flippy. Los soldados pasaron de largo, querían llegar cuanto antes a la guarida.

-Maldita sea! Shizuko joder! Responde de una vez!

-Qué quieres? Ando ocupado. _Vaya parece que te están dando una pequeña paliza jejeje_.

-Cállate! Necesito ayuda, volvamos a la base e informemos al coronel.

-Volvamos? No es mi misión recoger heridos y transpórtalos hasta otro sitio. _Además, no tenemos porque ayudar a un traidor. Al igual que Riuk no era necesario, tú tampoco lo eres en tu estado actual_.

-Cómo te atreves! Espera!

Shizuko había desaparecido tan rápido como vino.

No podría defenderse durante mucho más tiempo. Su única esperanza era que no viesen la fosa en la que se encontraba oculto.

-"No puedo morir. No pereceré en un sitio como este. No."

Varios batallones pasaron por encima suyo, sin percatarse de su presencia. Pero esa situación no será eterna.

Un joven especializado en la detección de enemigos sintió su presencia. Parándose en secó, hizo señales a sus compañeros de que su enemigo seguía vivo en la profunda fosa. Dos de ellos saltaron a su interior y fueron envueltos en una nube morada.

Pasaron varios minutos pero ningún sonido salía de allí. Ninguno regresó.

Dos más bajaron, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-Es duro de roer. Ese veneno será difícil de penetrar. Avisar a algún compañero de que tenemos arrinconado a uno de ellos. Necesitamos que puedan esparcir el veneno.

Asintiendo, uno de ellos salió corriendo, retrocediendo en la zona conquistada. No tardó mucho en volver acompañado de una chica enmascarada..segun x un tatuaje en su brazo se trataba de su sargento.

-Aun estabas por esta zona? Da igual, le tenemos hay arrinconado, pero cada vez que uno de los nuestros baja, muere por un o tóxico. Puedes encargarte de ello?

-Estaba revisando la zona. En cuanto al humo, no os preocupéis. Yo me encargo. Seguid adelante.

-No, te haremos de apoyo, tú despéjalo que nosotros acabaremos con él.

-Creéis que necesito vuestra ayuda? Yo sola puedo con él. Si lo que queréis es la fama de haber acabado con un enemigo, a mi no me importa, quedáosla. Pero no quiero que interfiráis con mi trabajo!

-De acuerdo, esperaremos a tu señal.

La sargento empezó a valorar la situación. Si entraba le atacarían con veneno. Debía ser rápida.

Tras un gran salto, cayendo en picado dentro de la fosa. Un humo morado se volvió a esparcir, pero era disipado por la mascara q tenia puesta

-Mierda, no tengo nada más que esto, y ahora no me funciona. Finalmente me han alcanzado. No sé quién es, pero su nombre será famoso por acabar con mi leyenda, con el Sargento Flippy

Al alcanzar el suelo, empezó a observar aquel lugar. Era evidente la situación de su enemigo. Lentamente se acercó hasta él.


	6. Chapter 6

Era baja. Más baja que el resto de los soldados, pero claro, quién no es alto visto desde ras del suelo? Los ojos de Flippy, llenos de ira, se clavaban en su cuerpo. Delgado y esbelto, así se veía con el uniforme. Le llamó la atención un dibujo en su mano, parecía el símbolo de su batayon y su larga melena rojiza.

No podía dejar de mirar. Esa imagen le resultaba familiar, aunque nunca antes se había encontrado con aquella mujer. No era una de sus espías. De qué le sonaba entonces? Cuando se paró enfrente de él, deslizó su mano a través de la máscara, desprendiéndola para dejar al descubierto su fino rostro.

Rojo.

Rojo intenso. Sus ojos brillaban. Al igual que su sonrisa.

No podía ser. Aquella niña no podía haber llegado a sargento en la vida. No podía tratarse de su preciada cadete. Le daba por muerta.

-A qué esperas? Acaso me temes ahora que te das cuenta de que tu rival es el gran Sargento Flippy?

-No. No te tengo miedo. Deberías saberlo, Flippy.

-Es imposible.

- Te he estado esperando. Ya tengo suficiente información, aunque creo que ahora no te servirá de nada.

Flaky se agachó junto a Flippy. Recorría con su mano el cuerpo herido de su sargento. Tendría que haberle encontrado antes. Maldecía el haberse retrasado con su equipo en la salida de la villa. Un movimiento brusco, apartó la caricia dirigida a su rostro.

-Eres imbécil! Jamás iba a volver. Te abandoné. No queríamos información, solo deshacernos de ti.

-Eso no es lo que decían tus ojos.

-Mis ojos no son de verdad. Nada de lo que soy es de verdad.

-Mentira. Todo tú eres de verdad para mí .

-Te estás oyendo? Veo que aun eres una crio, pero iluminaré tu ignorancia, para que crezcas de una maldita vez.

-A qué te refieres Flippy?

-No recuerdas nada de tú infancia? No recuerdas a tu verdadera familia?

-No…bueno…recuerdo algo, pero no sé lo que es. Solo sé decirte que todo era rojo y oscuro.

-yo maté a tu familia! Maté a todos tus amigos! Nunca te distes cuenta en todos estos años qué yo destruí tu vida? Tú eras una vulgar niña de la nación que conquisté.

Los carmesi ojos fueron eclipsados por unas lágrimas. Pero su sonrisa se mantenía firme.

-Por qué sigues sonriendo? Debes matarme de una vez. Venga a tu familia. Acaba con su asesino!

Rápidamente, Flaky sacó un cuchillo y se abalanzó contra Flippy.

Nada.

No sintió ningún dolor. Tan solo el calor que antaño había perdido.

Flaky le sostenía entre sus brazos, apretando su corazón contra su pecho. Su angelical rostro rozaba el de Flippy. Solo un susurro rompió aquel instante.

-Flippy, siempre te he querido, y nunca te he guardado rencor.

Aquellas lágrimas no eran de dolor. Su cadete lloraba porque al fin, podía volverse a reunir con él. Y ahora su cara se encontraba empapada. Lloraba por ambos, pues sus lágrimas cayeron en su rostro, recorriendo también sus mejillas. No podía comprender como no le tenía rencor. Él mismo se odiaba, por todo lo que le había hecho. Odiaba en la situación que se encontraba, débil y vulnerable. Pero jamás cambiaria el hecho de haber podido ver a su cadete una vez más.

-Imbécil. No es natural que la gente quiera a un asesino.

-Tú no eres un asesino Flippy, solo alguien que ha sufrido mucho.

-Cállate! Si realmente eres mi cadete, tenme más respeto!

-Jajaja, sí, mi Flippy.

-Ahora que sabes la verdad, acaba conmigo. No quiero que sea otro el que destruya mi existencia. No me gustaría de por si morir, pero si he de hacerlo, me conformo con tus manos.

-Te he mentido sobre mis recuerdos. Sé perfectamente quienes eran mis padres y mi nunca estuve más viva que contigo. Así que, me temo que voy a desobedecer por primera vez una orden tuya. No pienso acabar contigo. Es difícil, pero escaparemos juntos de este lugar.

Escapar juntos. Sería eso posible? Antaño lo había deseado con tantas fuerzas. Pero era un sueño. Estaban rodeados de enemigos, si le veían con él se convertiría en una traidora, y todos le buscarían. No, no podía permitirlo.

-No seas tonta. Esto es la guerra, no hay lugar en el que pueda sobrevivir. Mátame de una vez. Incluso los míos me han abandonado. Flaky…mátame.

-Te demostraré que ya no soy una tonta Flippy, esta vez seré yo quien cuide de ti. No te preocupes tengo un plan.

Flaky depositó dulcemente su cuerpo en el suelo. Poniéndose de nuevo en pié,golpeando unas rocas que hacían que una pequeña cueva se abriera ante sus ojos.

-Bien, paso uno listo .

-No lo intentes más. Volverás a perderlo todo si intentas ayudarme.

-Ya lo veremos Flippy. Bueno esto ya está.

-Pero! Eso es! Flaky, qué pretendes?

-No te preocupes. Ya te dije que tenía un plan. Esto ayudara para que nosotros nos fugemos.

-No Flaky, no pensó ir así. Mátame antes que hacerme eso.

-Aun no entiendes que si te dejo morir aquí, o si te mato, entonces y solo entonces, perderé realmente todo lo que tengo. Tu vida es mi mayor tesoro Flippy y no pienso volver a perderte.-flaky cargo como podía a flippy mientras entraba por esa pequeña gruta que hacia abierto-No hay más tiempo Flippy, mis compañeros me esperan arriba. Bajaran a comprobar que realmente hayas muerto.

-Me da igual! Tú tampoco me entiendes! No debo dejarme ayudar por una chica! Sería tan…tan…

-Flippy, claro que lo sé. Sé perfectamente cómo te sentirás. Yo también he estado vulnerable, solo y rodeado de enemigos cuando me dejaste en la villa, pero sabes qué? Pude seguir adelante porque confiaba en ti. Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver .

Podría sentir algo parecido en aquella situación. Pero nunca sería lo mismo. Sin embargo aquellas palabras retumbaban en su mente. Confiaba en él. En aquel asesino despiadado, que ahora estaba a punto de sufrir la mayor derrota de toda su existencia. Confiaba en él. En un ser que no era humano, ni tampoco maquina. Confiaba en él…

-Por favor Flippy, no quiero perderte. Te defenderé de todos. Mi cuerpo será tú último escudo. Mi cuerpo será tu última arma. Adelante Flippy, confías en mi?

Aquella joven le estaba llevando al infierno. Lo que pretendía era peor que estar en la batalla. Sería como arrancarse el alma.

Pero la dulce voz de la pelirroja sonaba tan confiable, tan cálida, tan tranquilizadora.

Una vez más alzó la mirada hacia su cadete. Sus ojos denotaban determinación. Cumpliría con su palabra? La duda se instauró en su mente, a la vez que una pequeña esperanza surgía desde su rostro. Cuando le miraba así, sentía que podría hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso morir por un instante en sus manos.

Finalmente una sonrisa se esbozaba en su cadete. Una sonrisa que se repitió durante años en sus sueños. Su sonrisa inocente y angelical, que había perdido por su incapacidad de protegerla. Ahora volvía a él.

-…sí…

Horas después de que habían salido de esa zona Flaky se adentro en una cuevacargando a flippy sobre u espalda. Inspeccionando en los alrededores, sentía que lo había conseguido. Poco a poco se internó en ella, sujetando siempre cerca de su pecho a su sargento.

-Flippy, ya está. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar un tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, aun así estaré vigilando la zona .

Lentamente, fue depositado en el suelo. Aun temblaba por los acontecimientos. Odiaba todo y a todos. Inquieto, se desplazaba por el suelo buscando los pies de su cadete. Quería volver a ser abrazado. Se sentía más seguro hay.

-Flippy, espera. Tienes que esperarme aquí. Sé que no quieres estar solo y en el frío suelo. Pero tengo que asegurar la zona. Colocaré unas pocas trampas y volveré .

-Ni hablar, no me vas a dejar aquí tirado, como si me tratase de un animal. No, definitivamente voy contigo niña-

Finalmente Flaky tuvo que llevarle con él hasta la entrada. Desconfiaba de todo el paisaje mientras colocaba estratégicamente las minas y explosivos.

-Listo, no quiero estar más tiempo al descubierto, volvamos por ahora al interior .

-Será lo mejor . Pero creo que has colocado muy pocas. Supongo que temes que me hagan daño mientras estamos en la entrada

Una vez más se internaron en la cueva.

Más relajada, Flaky mira complacido por los resultados a su sargento. El temblor había desaparecido. Sabía que no le gustaba esa situación asique empezó a planear como solucionarlo.

Finas y cálidas gotas caían con la gravedad hasta derramarse en el pecho de Flippy. Este estaba paralizado. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una brillante y afilada hoja atravesaba el esbelto cuerpo de su cadete a la altura del diafragma.

No tenía tiempo para pensar. Súbitamente agarró el filo al tiempo que se encaraba a su enemigo. Era su compañero de equipo, pero eso no impediría que Flaky intentase defender a su sargento con todas sus fuerzas. Ella ya no era una soldado de ese escuadron, volvía a ser un componente del pelotón de Flippy.

Con inesperada furia, ambos combatieron sin importarles el resultado. Solo querían ganar.

Una nube de polvo se levantó con el estallido. Las minas explosivas de la entrada reaccionaron con la pequeña temblor de suelo, estallando a su vez. Miles de rocas se desprendían cerrando la entrada a la cueva. Todo se volvió oscuro y silencioso al poco tiempo.

El estruendoso ruido de las explosiones, sacaron de su trance al indefenso Flippy.

-Flaky? Qué demonios ha hecho? dónde estás?

Cuando todo acallo, se desplazó silenciosamente entre las piedras que cubrían el suelo. No sabía cuál era el resultado de la batalla. Si se encontraba con el enemigo, sería su fin, pero sentía la impetuosa necesidad de ver a su cadete.

Un bulto en el suelo se observaba a lo lejos. Desplazándose lo más rápido que le permitían sus brazos, Flippy se aproximo. Cuando estuvo a su lado se paró junto a su cabeza, rodeado de un charco de sangre inmenso.

-Flaky?

Acariciaba con sus dedo el rostro de su cadete. Estaba frío. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

-Flaky! No me hagas esto! Tú no puedes abandonarme como los demás!.

Lentamente, acariciaba el lacio cabello de la pelirroja. Esperando que ese movimiento le devolviese su espíritu. No había respuesta.

Diez segundos.

Los diez segundos más largos de su vida, junto a su amada cadete. No se atrevió a separarse de ella.

Levemente uno de los parpados se abrió. La imagen era borrosa, pero podía distinguir un pequeño ser a su lado. Estaba bien. Lo haba conseguido. Lo había defendido como prometió.

-Flippy…

-Flaky, no te esfuerces conserva tus fuerzas. Te pondrás bien, ya lo veras

Sabía que no podría respirar por esa herida, al tiempo que se desangraría por estar cortada la arteria abdominal. Pero debía decirle muchas cosas. Quería pedirle que se fuesen lejos. Quería que viviesen juntos para ía tantas cosas…

-La salida…está bloquead…permanece aquí…a salvo…

El brillo de sus ojos se desvanecía poco a poco.

-Flippy…yo…te…amo…

Finalmente sus ojos se apagaron. Su cuerpo descansaba ensangrentado. Inmóvil. Nunca más se volverá a levantar. Nunca más volvería a abrazarle. Nunca más se borrara de su rostro su fe. Pues como siempre, quedó parada, frente a Flippy. Eternamente sonriente.

No pudo más que abrazarse a su rostro. Soñando que se volverían a encontrar.

Solo, en aquella cueva, en la más profunda oscuridad y envuelto por el insoportable silencio.

Sonriente.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquel muchacho se encontraba parado a un lado del camino, con la mirada en las nubes.

Tenía el pelo corto y brillante, de un color verde oscuro. Su cuerpo era esbelto. No podía ver nada más. Solo su espalda.

-Hey! Puedo ayudarte en algo? Vas hacia Harihama?

Sin miedo, se giró para responderme. No podía creérmelo. Sus ojos eran verde intenso.

Era imposible. Recuerdo que murió en la guerra de hace 3 meses. O al menos se le dio por muerto, es cierto que nunca se encontró su cadáver. Realmente este muchacho es él? No me cabe duda. Si no es él, es su gemelo.

-Vaya! Es toda una sorpresa verte con vida Flippy. Pensé que habías muerto en la guerra. Sabes que se te considera un traidor verdad? Ten cuidado si vuelves allí. Qué has venido a buscar en este país?

-Tú también eres un traidor Sneaky, y sin embargo veo que vives muy bien en tu villa. De todas formas no puedo volver a la mía. Es cierto que morí hace 3 meses.

-Estás loco?

-No me quedo otra opción estúpido traidor! Si tú no hubieras abandonado tu puesto, no habría tenido que ocurrir. Flaky seguiría vivo!

-No. Te equivocas. Si Flaky murió fue porque no pudiste defenderle.

-Calla! Tú qué sabrás? Pero eso ya no importa. Viajo buscando el método de devolverle la vida.

-Estás seguro de eso? Yo no la reviviría. Piénsalo bien. Y si cuando le traigas ya no es la mismo? Deberías dejarle descansar. Si tanto ansias estar con ella, porque no terminas con tu existencia Flippy?

-La única existencia que debería desaparecer es la tuya. No oses volver a insinuar que debería dejar de serlo.

-Entonces siempre tendrás el mismo problema. Y cuando lo traigas a la vida, envejecerá lentamente y volverá a morir. No solucionarás nada.

-Y qué pretendes que haga! Matarme! No puedo hacerlo!

Sneaky le lanzó una navaja sin intención de herirle. Más bien parecía como que se lo prestase por un momento.

-Aunque te de miedo, es la única solución viable para ti, al menos que quieras estar tú solo.

-Solo. No. Ya no aguanto estar solo. Todo lo que antes amaba ya no me importa.

-Y bien, seguirás huyendo de tu deber?

-No. Pero no puedo irme así. Por tu traición deberás hacerme un favor. Busca una pradera tranquila y entierra allí este cadáver.

-De acuerdo, me parece justo. Dale recuerdos a la pequeña Flaky de mi parte cuando le veas.

Su pulso temblaba, pero el tenía razón. Debía acabar con lo último que le quedaba. La última parte del escudo que creó hace muchos años. Ese era el último impedimento para poder estar con los demás. Para dejar de estar solo. Para reunirse con su ángel.

Levantando con dificultad los brazos, miro hacia el cielo. Unas palabras fueron susurradas antes de dejar caer la navaja sobre él.

-Pero bájalo más, no te lo has clavado.

-No puedo, mis brazos no me responden.

-Cómo no te van a responder si los manejas tú?

-Te digo que no puedo imbécil!

Los brazos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros del corazón. Por más que intentase terminar lo que empezó, no conseguía avanzar ni siquiera un milímetro. No comprendía que sucedía.

-Flippy…No lo hagas. Sé que te da miedo morir. No lo hagas por mí.

-Flaky?

-Qué dices Flippy?

-No quiero que sufras por mi culpa Flippy.

-Dónde estás? No te veo Flaky.

-De qué estás hablando? Te has vuelto loco?

-No la oyes Sneaky?

-Oír qué?

-Cállate! No me dejas oírle! Flaky dónde estás?

-Siempre estoy contigo…pero es la primera vez que me oyes…

Su voz empezaba a perder fuerza. Flippy miraba en todas las direcciones posibles. No podía parar de buscarle. Parecía que se había vuelto loco.

-Flaky? Habla más alto! Flaky? Flaky!

-Ya basta Flippy. Es suficiente por hoy. Ven, vayamos a mi refugio. Allí podrás descansar.

Agarrando por los hombros a Flippy, le condujo hasta una casa secreta de Sneaky, en las afueras de Harihama. Flippy seguía intentando escuchar de nuevo a Flaky, pero no lo conseguía. Paso todo el día sentado en una esquina, con la mirada perdida.

-Yo me tengo que dormir Flippy. Tú puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te encuentres mejor. Buenas noches.

Sneaky pensó que ya no tendría solución. Aquel ser lo había perdido todo. Incluso la razón.

Silencio.

La casa permanecía en silencio y completamente oscura.

Cansado, Flippy dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-Quizás soñé despierto. No he podido escucharle. Sneaky no lo hacía. Es una ilusión.

Un susurro era llevado por el viento que entraba a través de la ventana.

-F...n…e…s…

-Flaky? Habla más alto!

-Flippy no estás soñando .

-Flaky? No, qué es lo que me ocurre?

-No te ocurre nada, es solo que no me puedes escuchar. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy a tu lado.

Era cierto, sentía una leve caricia en su corazón. Pero en la sala no había nadie. Era realmente su cadete?

-Cómo puedo hacer para oírte?

-No lo sé. Solo relájate. Vuelve a estar en paz contigo mismo al igual que hiciste cuando decidiste reunirte conmigo .

Cerró los ojos. Intentaba controlar su respiración. Relajarse. Tenía que relajarse. Poco a poco su mente se fue quedando en blanco.

-Abre los ojos Flippy.

Allí estaba, sentado junto a él. Sus ojos brillaban como la luna llena. Podía verle claramente. Como si nunca se hubiera muerto. No había cambiado nada, ni siquiera su sonrisa.

-Por qué no me has hablado antes?

-Claro que lo he hecho, pero tú no me escuchabas.

-Yo…No pensé que te volvería a ver en vida.

-Renuncie al cielo Flippy. Me he quedado en lo terrenal. Así podré estar a tu lado. No vuelvas a intentar suicidarte .

-Qué has hecho qué? Imbécil! No debiste haberlo hecho, y ahora qué pasará con tu alma?

-Nada, vagará por siempre en este mundo. Siempre he sido tu guardián desde ese día Flippy.

-Pero me cuesta verte. Te empiezo a perder de nuevo.

-Eso es que no te estas concentrando. No estás relajado.

-No quiero esto! Yo quiero que estés a mi lado y poderte tocar! Poder ver tus profundos y brillantes ojos!

-Solo podrás si mueres Flippy.

-Morir…sabes que me da miedo…pero si me prometes que estarás ahí cuando….bueno…cuando muera…no me importa sufrir un instante.

-No hace falta que sufras para morir , túmbate e intenta dormir.

-No, explícate mejor. Cómo lo puedo hacer sin sufrir?

-Ahora soy un alma errante, puedo desprender la tuya. No duele como la muerte física.

-Y no sería más fácil qué te intentase revivir? Sé que Riuk tenía una base con miles de experimentos. Estoy seguro que con alguna podré devolverte a lo terrenal.

-No. No creo que sea buena idea. Aunque mi vida haya sido corta, también ha sido plena. No me importa estar muerto si con ello tú estás bien Flippy. Revivir…como un zombi?

-No! Claro que no! Serias como siempre…

-Estás seguro? Cómo lo puedes saber?

-No lo sé! Pero…yo no quiero morir. Y si quiero estar a tu lado es la única forma!

Frías lágrimas acariciaban las mejillas de Flippy. Flaky abrazó fuertemente su tembloroso cuerpo. Le dolía verle así. Dulcemente secó su rostro y le obligó a tumbarse sobre sus piernas, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Flippy se enrolló sobre sí mismo, apoyando la cabeza en las etéreas piernas de su cadete. Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas siempre? Si pudiesen estar así para siempre. Se sentía tan bien en ese momento.

-Juras que no me dolerá Flaky?

-Jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño Flippy.

Cerrando los ojos, Flippy se iba perdiendo en sus sueños. Flaky se dio cuenta de que su sargento se había dormido. Era el momento perfecto para separar su alma. Lentamente, bajo sus labios hasta los de Flippy. Acariciando suavemente sus mejillas, respondía al susurro de Flippy en su intento de suicidio. Finalmente, sus labios se juntaron cálidamente con los de su sargento. Aquel beso duro apenas unos instantes, pero para la joven Flaky el tiempo se paró.

Los suaves labios de su cadete le despertaron. No se esperaba aquella muestra de afecto por parte de ella. Pero no se apartó. Continúo con más pasión.

Un golpe asustó a Flippy, separándose rápidamente de su cadete. No quería que Sneaky les viera así. Clavó la mirada en la puerta, esperando a su anfitrión.

-Flippy, tío Sneaky duerme en la habitación de al lado.

-No, le he oído, se ha debido dar un golpe con algún mueble.

-Jejeje.

-De qué te ríes ahora?

-Lo que has oído es caer tu cuerpo al suelo.

Sorprendido, miró al suelo. Su cuerpo yacía inmóvil a sus pies.

-Ese…soy yo? Pero si me estoy vendo hay, entonces…

-Flaky, qué ha pasado?

-Lo que pasa es que ya podemos estar eternamente juntos Flippy.

-Ya? Pero, si no he sentido nada. Cuándo? Solo noté tus labios y…

-Te dije que no te dolería, no es así ?

Una luz intensa iluminó el alma de Flippy. Se sentía tan cálido por ella.

-Te vas Flippy?

-Eh? A dónde?

-Esa es la puerta al cielo…

-Entonces vamos Flaky, recorramos este sendero juntos.

-Yo…no puedo Flippy…rechacé el cielo.

-Pero qué dices? Usa mi camino, ven conmigo.

Colocándose a su lado, Flaky abraza fuertemente a su sargento. El espíritu de Flippy empezó a elevarse, dejando atrás a su cadete.

-Flaky! Qué haces? Ven conmigo!

-No puedo…lo intento Flippy, pero el cielo está cerrado para mi alma.

-Siempre metiéndote en problemas! Cómo se cancela esto?

-Cancelarlo? Jajaja

-No te rías! Que me voy sin ti! FLAKY!

-Solamente niega el querer subir. Haz un juramento que te ate a lo terrenal.

-Un juramento? Cómo cuál?

-El mío fue que debía proteger a un ser amado por el resto de mi eternidad.

-Yo no puedo decir eso! Piensa Flippy, no puedes irte tan arriba. No quiero subir al cielo porque….porque juro que…

-Flippy se te acaba el tiempo, ya casi desapareces del todo!

-Cállate! Estoy pensando!...porque juro que…que nunca más abandonaré a mi cadete, este donde este!

Lentamente su alma volvía a tomar forma, descendiendo hasta el suelo. Cuando posó sus pies en la alfombra, el rayo de luz se desvaneció. La única luz que entraba en aquella habitación era la de la luna.

Rápidamente, Flaky se coló entre sus brazos hundiendo su larga melena en su pecho.

Por fin estarían juntos. Aunque no era la forma en la que se lo había imaginado. Flippy abrazó a su querida cadete, mientras intentaba relajarle. Había empezado a llorar.

-Venga ya! Si eres todo una mujercita, deja de llorar. Estarás contenta, me has condenado eternamente a estar contigo.

-Snif…Tú elegiste ese juramento Flippy. Pero soy tan feliz, gracias por permanecer a mi lado

-Qué tonterías dices?, no tenía otra opción. Quién si no iba a cuidar de una muchacha tan torpe?

Cogiéndole de la barbilla, le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Sus ojos le devolvían la luz de la luna, aunque más cristalina debido a sus lagrimas. Lentamente acerco sus labios fusionándolos con los de su cadete.

Aquella noche sería la primera noche que Flippy tomaría a su cadete.

Al día siguiente, Sneaky encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Flippy. Por fin lo habían conseguido. Cumpliendo con su castigo, les enterró en una pacifica pradera. En la lapida se podía leer:

"Aquí descasan amores muy distintos. Pero ambos unidos al fin"

Con el tiempo se creó una leyenda. Se decía que si paseabas por la noche cerca de la tumba, podrías escuchar a dos jóvenes. Siempre susurrantes. Siempre riendo.

Allí vivirían a lo largo del tiempo.

Sonrientes.

Juntos, en aquella pradera, en la más profunda e imperturbable tranquilidad.

Fin


End file.
